Aleksander Medvyed-Surrey
Write the first paragraph of your article here. (536-current) age 21. Aleksander's Legacy From letters penned in the hand of Aleksander's father, Dreidan. Laurena, I am sorry that I have not written to you for many years now. Young Aleksander (after your grandfather, like I promised) has been quite a handful this past decade. Aleksander has grown into a fine young boy, Laurena. I just wish you could be here with me to see what he has become. The day he entered my life, and you left, is such a bittersweet joy that I still find it difficult to think about. But you might be pleased to know that he looks a lot like you. His nose has the same little turn that yours did, and the way his hazel eyes sparkle when he has mischief in mind! I think he would tax even your eternal patience at times. While much of your look is in him, he has developed... other tendencies from me. He can speak to them too. And they speak back to him. I hope you have come to visit him-- it would be fitting, I think, for the son of spirit-speakers to be able to speak with his own mother in such a manner. I have begun teaching him what I know. This is important. He is marked, Laurena. Marked by the spirits. It sounds crazy, I know, but we both wondered about what might happen to any of our children. We spent much time among the Fey and with spirits. We both knew there was a chance that something could follow us back. Do not worry, I do not think it is harmful. But it is important. That is why I have begun instructing him so early. I know you may not approve, but lately I have been showing him how to use my scarf. You know the one I mean. He has become quite attached to it, so I plan to let him keep it once he lea-- once he knows how to use it properly. He has taken a keen interest in the plants of the region-- he is brighter than both of us, I fear-- and I have shown him the types of things he can make with them. Even the deadly kinds, my love. I promise, I have kept a very watchful eye on him, but I do not think it is needed. He is far too intelligent for his own good, even at this age. Which is why-- Which brings me to why I am writing. Our son is leaving. It is for the best, Laurena. Believe me in this. House Medyved wishes to adopt him. He saved the life of two of their children-- apparently they have been friends for a few years now-- and I didn't even know! He keeps secrets better than either of us did, my love. Oh, why. I nearly forgot to tell you. He downed a wild boar with nothing but a blowgun and his most recent 'experiment'. He saved the lives of two Medyved children. I think one was particularly important to the house, but I am not sure. He does seem to have an unhealthy fascination with poisons, much more than your own skill with poultices and remedies. But his inquisitive nature cannot be stopped. Oh, yes. Medyved. they can take proper care of our child. I love him dearly, and could manage all of his cares and needs, but I fear it will be much too soon before he outgrows it, And me. If he lives with Medyved, then it will much longer before he grows out of their care. Before he rushes off out into the world in search of something bigger and better and grander. You know he will-- we were both the same. They have the resources to make sure that he is fully prepared for that day. I fear that I lack the resources he will require for his studies. I do not have the means to teach him what only experience may. But do not worry, Laurena, I will still stop by to visit him now and again, to check on his progress. Perhaps to be of any help I can be. I know Medyved is very keen in regards to interactions with the fey of Gronzi, and we are both experts in them by now. If they wish to take care of and provide for my son, then I shall offer whatever assitance I am able to. I must go now, Laurena, he is due in Medyved tomorrow, and I still have many important things to teach to him before this day ends. ~Dreiden * '' Laurena,'' Our son is worthy man, no doubt. I have just returned form my most recent monthly visit with great news! House Medyved appointed him to a charter to help reclaim portions of the Stolen Lands! I was told that he was chosen because of his unique knowledge on the workings of the Fey-- he is the most trusted they have to make sure the proper customs and traditions are carried out! I am truly proud to be his father. And even more proud to think back upon what progress he has made since he first became a Medyved. While my heart was heavy to see him go, I am now positive that it was truly the right thing to do. He's no soldier, but he has the same burgeoning skils we both used time and time again. Except that his potential far out-strips both of us. He is as crafty as he is intelligent, and he will go very far if he can survive and learn from the same mistakes we made. His skill in the magical arts is still weak, but he seems to become stornger every time I see him-- and he has followed in my path in that regard. I know you always preach the benefits of Water, but it seems the strength of Steel is what drives him. And he has proven a fair hand with that bladed scarf I gave. It's no longsword, I know, but any weapon not seen for what it is is twice as deadly. I hope it serves him as well as it did me. And by the spirits themselves, he has a gift with languages! Tutors from Medyved have taught him more languages that I have ever heard of, let alone known! He still speaks with the spirits regulalry-- though he wonders why you have never come to speak with him. As do I, but knowing you, you pretend to be some kind of... dire rabbit, or raven, or something he wouldn't expect. I can understand that, though. Who would want their parents showing up to check on you at any time? I think I would have committed suicide if your mother could do that. Oh, I guess she can read this too, huh? Oh well. Bring it on, Sarah! Try and haunt me now, I dare you! I considered going with him to the Stolen Lands, but they have a full and proper expedition-- he will be fine. I would probably only serve to get in the way of those young kids. And he doesn't need old dad keeping an eye on him anymore, either. Don't worry, he didn't say anything like that. But I can see the look in his eyes. He's ready to see the world like we have. Its been many years since I've seen that look in someone's eyes. It reminds me how old I've become. Which brings me to my last point. I'm going to leave now, Laurena. Our son is a strong young man-- and I'm an old man in a house full of too many memories, both glorious and terrible. He doesn't need me anymore, and I am glad for that. We both knew that neither of us was really meant for settling down and raising a family. I gave it my best. I do not know how well I did, but I am satisfied with the result. When I finish this letter, I am going to seal it in with the others, then I am going to set fire to the house and let the wilds claim it once again. I am going to go venture back to the old places we visited-- go back to those old memories and try to find some of those friends we made. And I when I revisit all of them, I will find more, until my old bones refuse to carry me any further. Perhaps I will even get a chance to visit the land our son creates for himself. That would be a fitting resting place for my bones and all the memories they hold. It's time for me to go back to the unwalked roads, just like when we first met so long ago. 'My vows ended with Death, But my love for you remains Eternal'. ~Dreiden Section heading Character Sheet Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Medvyed Category:Noble Houses